


Хозяин Смерти

by Torry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torry/pseuds/Torry
Summary: Гарри с детства был знаком со Смертью не понаслышке.
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Хозяин Смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death's Master](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651949) by ChildOfBalance. 



> Это супер старый мой перевод. Он полон пафоса, но я все равно его люблю <3

Петуния Дурсль предпочитала считать, что она в курсе всех соседских сплетен и слухов. Она никогда не закрывала окна, чтобы не упустить последних новостей. Вот и сегодня в который раз темой для обсуждения стал блистательный интеллект Гарри Поттера. Петуния раздраженно захлопнула окно, сделав вид, что не слышала разговоров соседок.

Гарри Поттер — годовалый мальчик, которого подкинули к ее порогу. Они с Верноном взяли его, одели, обули и дали образование.

Мальчик был вежлив. Добр. Сострадателен. Из тех, кто будет улыбаться вам в лицо, но ударит в спину, стоит вам отвернуться. Из тех детей, что знали больше, чем должно. На его лице не было ни капли волнения, когда Петуния так удачно забыла кормить его целую неделю. Ни ненависти, ни жалоб. Он был самым спокойным ребенком, что только видела Петуния.

И самым опасным.

Сначала Петуния думала, что дело в его ненормальности. Ребенок был из Этих, в конце концов. Просто странностям она бы не удивилась.

Все началось довольно безобидно. Вернон вернулся домой в дурном настроении из-за того, что его уже в третий раз за неделю вызывали в школу к Дадли. Он увидел четырехлетнего Гарри и попытался ударить его, за то, что он слишком медленно расставлял на столе посуду.

Он попал в больницу с сотрясением и ему пришлось взять недельный отпуск.

Вернон после этого ни разу не прикоснулся к нему. Поттер слабо улыбнулся ей и покачал головой, когда Петуния спросила, что случилось. Лишь тихо ответил:

— Должно быть, он поскользнулся, тетя Петуния. Я не видел, как он зашел.

Она не поверила ему. Но на второй раз это был Дадли. Вернон был на работе, а шестилетний Поттер красил забор. В тот день в гости пришли друзья Дадли; съели большой ланч и пошли играть во дворик. Петуния только повернулась, чтобы взять грязную тарелку, когда услышала вопль Дадли. Она поспешила наружу — выяснить, что же случилось.

Дадли лежал на земле, в его глазах был ужас. Поттер стоял напротив с недоумением на лице. Друзья Дадли пятились назад, пялясь на Поттера, будто тот ожившим мертвецом.

Гарри протянул руку Дадли, но Петуния взвизгнула и прижала сына к себе, оттащив подальше от Этого. Петуния на долю секунду успела заметить удивление во взгляде Поттера, пока не захлопнула и не заперла входную дверь.  
Но стоило двери закрыться, Поттер обратил свой полный насмеши взгляд на троих детишек, который бежали со всех ног прочь.

Те трое пропали без следа. Никто не знал, что случилось с ними. Петуния знала, что это все проделки Поттера, и на следующее же утро его потащили на допрос. От его ответа у нее по спине побежали мурашки.

— Я не знаю, что с ними случилось. Они убежали от меня, когда я белил забор.

Петунья попыталась определить, что именно ее так обеспокоило. Возможно, то, как он сказал «я не знаю», вместо «не знаю я». Или, быть может, его протяжное «убежали от меня». В конце концов, она решила, что все дело в том, как он сказал «белил».

Они отпустили его. Петуния практически хотела начать умолять их пересмотреть дело и забрать мальчика, и запереть его подальше от людей. Но она молчала и, опустив голову, испуганно глядела на Гарри. Тот откинулся в кресле, на его лице появилась улыбка, полная равнодушия, а в глазах — злобный блеск. Петуния увезла шестилетнего Поттера домой. Когда она пустила его внутрь, у нее появилось ощущение, что она укрыла в доме труп.

Он не показывал ни одной из тех ненормальных способностей, что были у Лили. Он не летал по небу, не заставлял цветок распуститься и вновь стать бутоном, и не превращал чашки в жаб. Но от этого она только больше беспокоилась.

В школе Поттер учился блестяще. Он отлично сдал все экзамены, и перешел на три класса выше, чем ему полагалось. И это тоже ей не нравилось. Нормальный ребенок бы радовался похвалам учителя. Но не Поттер. Поттер просто улыбался им, отвечая своим я-не-польщен тоном:  
— Благодарю.

У него была походка короля. Речь короля. Даже его внешность вполне подошла бы королю. Но, будь он королем, он был бы темнейшим, самым злобным королем из всех темнейших и злобных королей, что только жили на свете. Он на всех смотрел как на чернь. Сверху вниз.  
Петуния с огромным облегчением узнала, что ребенка забрали Эти. Возможно, они смогут его контролировать.

***

Макгонагалл с долей настороженности смотрела на своего лучшего ученика. Было в Гарри Поттере нечто противоречивое.  
Когда она вошла, Поттер кивнул, однако ей показалось, что в жесте было больше насмешки, чем должного уважения. Он ел в Большом зале с другими учениками, но она никогда не видела, чтобы хоть один кусочек пищи касался его бледных губ. Он болтал с Роном Уизли и Гермионой Грейнджер как с добрыми друзьями, но, судя по его тону, они не слишком его интересовали.

Альбус тоже это заметил. Он попросил профессоров присматривать за Поттером, следить, чтобы он успевал по предметам и не попадал в неприятности.

Учился Поттер на удививление хорошо. Не менее удивительным было то, что он, в отличие от отца, не шатался бессмысленно по замку и не искал приключений зазря. Он был именно там и где и должен, не раньше и не позже.

Странно, что ребенок, выросший с маглами, без всяких подсказок нашел дорогу в замке. Странно, что каждое его движение было прекрасно выверено. С Поттером никогда ничего не происходило, и он сам никогда не был источником неприятностей. В его заклятьях не было ни ошибок, ни неполноты. Северус как-то упомянул о том, что назначил Поттеру взыскание, посчитав, что тот жульничает, однако позже нехотя добавил, что мальчик за три часа превосходно очистил все шестьдесят котлов без капли магии.  
Его эссе были слишком хороши для одиннадцатилетки. В них не было ошибок, а мысли были очень четко изложены, и могли бы сгодиться и для учебников.

Мальчик был безупречен. Слишком безупречен.

В Квиддич Поттер играл как профессионал. Он не двигался с места, пока не замечал снитча. А затем срывался ввысь, подобно ракете. Бладжеры, которые пролетали мимо него на расстоянии нескольких миллиметров, ничуть его не беспокоили. Даже когда его метлу прокляли, и она попыталась сбросить его, Поттер не показал ни капли страха. Он просто придержал ее одной рукой и задал нужное ему направление.

В глазах Поттера не было сомнений. Страха. Злости или ненависти. Волнения или счастья. Его улыбки менялись в диапазоне от насмешливо-злобных до вежливо-равнодушных. Однажды Макгонагалл решила, что уловила выражение удивления на его лице, но оно исчезло мгновенно, словно пламя задутой свечи.

Хотя, считала Макгонагалл, может, оно и к лучшему. Мальчик не страдал излишним любопытством и не создавал проблем.

***

Флитвику тоже нравился ребенок по имени Гарри Поттер.

Он был доброжелателен, вежлив, спокоен и собран. Флитвик видел, что Гарри отвечает каждому, кто заговорит с ним, и никогда не бывает груб. Даже в ответ на резкие замечания Драко Малфоя и других слизеринцев.

Флитвик с радостью узнал, что Поттер присоединился к дуэльному клубу. Днем позже, он, к своему восторгу (и, возможно, еще большей радости всей школы), выяснил, что Локхарта отправили в больничное крыло. По словам очевидцев, Локхарт споткнулся и стукнулся о дуэльную платформу.

Поттер был прирожденным мастером чар. Он не показывал этого при остальных студентах, но Флитвик как-то попросил его остаться после занятий и показать, что Гарри умеет. Он очень удивился, что Поттер знает заклятия четвертого года обучения, но отказался продемонстрировать заклятья старших курсов.

Мальчик был загадкой, и загадкой весьма любопытной. Флитвик был заинтригован и хотел побольше выведать о Поттере. Но держал дистанцию, не желая выделять сообразительного мальчишку.

На школу было совершено всего одно нападение, и окаменел всего один ученик. Сам Флитвик был уверен, что это просто несчастный случай, несмотря на надпись на стене. Остаток школьного года прошел спокойно.

Джинни Уизли потеряла большую часть своей памяти о первых двух месяцах своего пребывания в школе.

***

Хагриду следовало бы помнить слова Гарри о том, что животные его не любят.

И действительно, когда Гарри впервые подошел к Клювокрылу, гиппогриф от страха встал на дыбы, взмыл в небо и отказывался приземляться, пока Гарри не ушел в замок. Малфой со смехом заявил, что Гарри столь уродлив, что даже мерзкие полуптицы не хотят на него смотреть. Клювокрыл в ответ рассек Малфою руку.

В течение года Хагрид приглядывал за Гарри, боясь, как бы тот не попал в неприятности с Блэком, шныряющим где-то на свободе.  
Даже лукотрусы, казалось, боялись Гарри. Хагрид правда не понимал почему, но он полагал, что Гарри просто недостаточно старается подружиться с ними.

По правде сказать, Хагриду тоже было нелегко находиться рядом с Гарри. Они были друзьями, Хагрид был в этом уверен, но с Гарри что-то было не так. Он еще больше в этом уверился, узнав, что у Люпина тоже есть какое-то дурное предчувствие из-за Гарри.

Когда Хагрид узнал, что Блэк ворвался в гриффиндорскую башню, он ожидал худшего, что Гарри мертв или искалечен. Но Блэк вместо этого сбежал еще раз, и в тот же день Гарри попросил Хагрида присмотреть за его новым питомцем, Гримми. Хагрид пришел в восторг от огромного черного пса, кормил его, ухаживал за ним и чистил. Пес не пробыл с ним долго, но Хагрид был рад и тому недолгому времени, что он был рядом.

В конце года Блэк вновь сбежал. И Гримми исчез. А Клювокрыл чудом избежал казни. Хагрид благодарил богов, что сам Гарри остался цел.

Хагрид был уверен, что Люпин избегает Гарри, потому что тот узнал, что Люпин дружил с Блэком. И только отмахнулся от тоненького голоска в своей голове, утверждавшего, что это еще не все. В конце концов, Гарри был бесконечно приветливым мальчиком.

Не так ли?

***

На самом деле Биннс был намного более наблюдательным, нежели считали студенты. В то мгновение, когда Гарри Поттер вошел в комнату, он чуть не выпрыгнул из своего кресла, чувствуя, как холод пробирает его до несуществующих костей.

Имя Гарри Поттера было первым, которое он смог запомнить, и единственным, которое он не забыл. С ребенком что-то было не так. Знающая улыбка или мягкий блеск в глазах. Странное, любезное выражение лица или, возможно, чье-то давящее присутствие, которое Биннс ощущал всякий раз, когда мальчик заходил в комнату.

Биннс не реагировал и вел свои классы как обычно, отказываясь смотреть в преследующие его изумрудные глаза, и не отрывал взгляд от книги перед собой, когда читал очередную лекцию.

Но Биннс заметил, когда Поттера не было в классе и вздохнул с облегчением. Турнир Трех Волшебников был фактически благословением. Он почти пожалел других участников.

Он слышал, что дракон с Первого задания улетел от мальчика прочь. Биннс не был удивлен. Он специально пропустил второе и третье задания, не желая вновь почувствовать то тревожное ощущение, которое он испытывал каждый раз, когда Поттер был рядом.  
Когда Биннс увидел его в следующий раз, после Третьего задания, во время траура по Седрику Диггори, его удивила довольная улыбка на лице Поттера. Он сказал себе, что ему просто показалось. Поттер ни в коем случае не мог радоваться чьей-то смерти.

Не мог же?

***

Амбридж, конечно, посчитала, что Поттер просто охочий до славы ублюдок.

И когда она впервые зашла в класс, она не ожидала увидеть довольную улыбочку серьезно настроенного Гарри Поттера. Она натянуто улыбнулась ему и начала лекцию.

За полторы недели Амбридж поняла, что ей абсолютно не нравится его поведение.

Гарри Поттер ничего не говорил по поводу возвращения Темного Лорда. Он не велся на ее уловки и не пытался обсудить его за пределами кабинета. Поттер писал идеальные эссе, которые Амбридж научилась до отвращения быстро оценивать, поняв, что они безупречны. Он не использовал заклятья на уроках и не практиковался в Защите в свободное время.  
Когда Амбридж услышала о наборе в кружок по Защите, она решила, что в этом замешан Поттер. Можно представить ее удивление, когда вместо Поттера зачинщиком оказался Лонгботтом.

Амбридж было сложно найти причины для назначения Поттеру взысканий. Мальчик был просто образцовым учеником. Тем не менее, она получила свой шанс, обнаружив, что Поттер игнорирует Малфоя.

Когда он пришел в пять часов пополудни, Амбридж с трудом сдерживала ликование. Но Поттер не слишком огорчился запрету на игру в квиддич и казался почти веселым, вежливо окликнул ее, приветствуя, спокойно сел, куда она сказала, и поднял перо.

Амбридж ошарашенно посмотрела на Поттера, поняв, что кровь на пергаменте есть, а порезов на тыльной стороне руки Поттера — нет. Она мгновенно вскочила с места и сама схватилась за перо.

В тот же миг она увидела гниющую, костлявую руку, тянущуюся к ее горлу. Амбридж вскрикнула, широко раскрыла глаза и попятилась, стукнулась о свой стол, сдвинув его на несколько дюймов назад. Поттер дружелюбно взглянул на руку и потянулся к ней.

— Бомбарда, — закричала Амбридж, указав своей короткой и толстой палочкой на руку.

Серебристая мантия слетела с фигуры, когда заклинание попало в цель. Мантия упала к ногам ее владельца.

Его высокая темная фигура была скрыта черным плащом. Он повернулся к Амбридж, смотря на нее серебристо-белыми глазами, что гнили в глубине глазниц. В кусках плоти на его лице не было крови, лицо было невозможного оттенка белого. Местами сквозь сгнившую плоть белел гладкий, будто отполированный, череп.

— Диффиндо! Инсендио! — завизжала Амбридж. Заклятье попало в него, но он даже не пошатнулся, а потянулся вновь к ее шее. Поттер баюкал обожженную руку, в замешательстве смотря на него. Затем повернулся к Амбридж.

— Я думаю, я отработал взыскание. Смерть, пожалуйста, не делай ничего, пока я не уйду. Я не хочу этого видеть.

Поттер встал, поднял с пола плащ-невидимку. Костлявая рука Смерти сомкнулась вокруг горла Амбридж.

Крик Амбридж эхом прокатился по замку. Прибежали профессора, пытаясь выяснить, что случилось, но они нашли только мертвую Амбридж на чьем лице застыл ужас. Мало кто скорбел о ее смерти.

***

Дамблдор сомневался, стоит ли считать Гарри Поттера странным. Когда он оставил его у родственников, что-то точно произошло. Сначала он подозревал жестокое обращение, но картинка не складывалась.

Когда Дамблдор забрал его на шестом году, чтобы повлиять на Слагхорна, Гарри был весьма мил, несмотря на то, что остальное семейство ежилось, находясь в одной с ним комнате. Известие о смерти Сириуса не обеспокоило его, как и новость о вторжении Волдеморта в Министерство Магии, которое было разрушено в последующей за ним битве.

Северус называл Поттера прирожденным окклюментом. Бесстрастным и бесстрашеным. Дамблдор так же припомнил слова Люпина о том, как отшатнулся боггарт от Гарри.

И теперь, глядя на лицо Гарри, подсвеченное зеленым зельем в каменной чаше, он начинал им верить.

Мальчик просто играл с ними в хорошо продуманную игру. Они были фигурами, и он управлял ими, как только захочет. Это осознание выбило Дамблдора из колеи. Мальчик был слишком молод, чтобы знать, как играть в игру Жизни и Смерти. Неужели он не знал, что его жизнь прямо сейчас была в опасности? Что он был целью Волдеморта? Что он скоро умрет?

Когда они вернулись на Астрономическую башню, Дамблдор запустил в Гарри обездвиживающее заклятье. Он не желал вмешательства Гарри. Обезоруживающее стало для него сюрпризом, и он остался недвижен, когда прибыли Драко Малфой и остальные Упивающиеся.

Неожиданно, послышался тихий голос из-под мантии-невидимки:

— Экспеллиармус.

Взрыв отбросил назад всех Упивающихся смерти. Драко ударился о стену, и его палочка, как и палочка Дамблдора, полетела высоко в воздух. Гарри шагнул вперед и поймал их. Он повернулся к тому, чья фигура все еще была закутана в плащ-невидимку.

— Смерть. Прошу, — невозмутимо сказал Гарри.

У Дамблдора сжалось сердце, когда он увидел Смерть, чье лицо скрывал капюшон, скинувшего плащ и неспешно идущего к нему. Синие глаза Дамблдора расширились, когда Смерть подошел вплотную и схватил за горло. Неожиданно, все обрело смысл. Страх животных, увидевших Поттера. Отсутствие страха у самого Поттера. Его принятие смерти. Его отношение к людям и его отрешенность.  
В конце концов, чего бояться Хозяину Смерти?

Дамблдор почувствовал, как отлетела его душа, когда Смерть столкнул его с Астрономической башни. Дамблдор видел зеленые глаза Хозяина Смерти, даже лежа на холодной земли.

-0-

Северус Снейп не отличался особым человеколюбием.

Так какого дьявола ублюдка Поттера было так сложно ненавидеть?

У Поттера было мало друзей. Даже меньше, чем у девчонки Грейнджер. По крайней мере, у Грейнджер был Уизли. Но нет, Поттер был оторван от своих сверстников. Учителей. Семьи. Всех.

Хотя не похоже, что это беспокоило Поттера. Почему? Снейп и сам не знал. Ведь у Снейпа был луч света в жизни. Его любовь. Лили Поттер. А у ублюдка Поттера не было никого. И Поттер спокойно с этим жил. Он никогда не жаловался на отсутствие друзей или на то, что люди избегают его.

Глядя на брата и сестру Кэрроу, Снейп думал о Поттере. Почему он так долго тянет? Где он, чтобы помочь этим бедным детям. Где же их спаситель?

Снейп знал, что если мыслить логически, Поттер никогда не спасет ни единого жителя замка. Он, возможно, был в милях отсюда, трясся за собственную шкуру. Он не был слепцом.

И когда Поттер появился в замке, несмотря ни на что, выглядя будто пережил ад, Снейп удивился. Когда Снейп нацелил на него свою палочку, Поттер даже не дрогнул, не думал защищаться.

— Привет, Северус Снейп.

Снейп почувствовал, как воздух быстро покидает его. Его черные глаза распахнулись и закатились, когда на него снизошло нечто огромное, в развевающемся черном плаще. Костлявая рука, ухмыляющийся череп, сгнившая плоть…

— А теперь прощай.

Последним, что он увидел, были зеленые глаза Лили Поттер.

***

Волдеморт встретил свою Немезиду с отвращением на лице.

Поттер не боялся. Ни из-за трех сотен палочек, указующих на него, ни за жителей замка позади него. Он не испытывал беспокойства. Или любви. Проще говоря, он был совершенно спокоен.

— Волдеморт, неужели ты настолько боишься смерти? — Ровно спросил Поттер шутливым тоном. Волдеморт не ответил, так что Поттер продолжил:

—«Летящий от смерти прочь*»… Я нахожу немалое удовольствие в том, что ты забыл о неизбежности своей кончины. Ты не можешь выйти из цикла Жизни и Смерти. Этого никому не дано.

— Что ты можешь знать о смерти, Поттер? — спросил Волдеморт, его глаза сузились и потемнели. Гарри улыбнулся ему. Совсем не любезно. Не обвиняюще и не ненавидяще. Не насмешливо. Просто улыбнулся.

— Я? Что же я знаю о Смерти. Конечно, я знаю о Смерти. Смерть и я — друзья уже многие-многие годы, — мягко сказал Гарри, его глаза сверкали. Они были похожи на изумруды. Рука Волдеморта дернулась.

— Что?! — Волдеморт определенно нуждался в пояснении.

— Смерть и я… Я его хозяин, а Смерть мой слуга. Он выполнял все мои желания, заботился обо мне. Ты спросишь, зачем? Просто чтобы уничтожить тебя, слишком долго ускользающего от его правосудия, — сказал Поттер. Он протянул руку, вытащил из воздуха черный плащ, и перед ним материализовалась фигура. — Чистейшее сосредоточение Смерти, какое только можно найти в этом мире. Смерть здесь, чтобы забрать тебя, Том Риддл. Ты готов?

И в этот момент Смерть нанес удар.

***

Гарри смотрел на развалины Хогвартса с отвращением, так же как и на трупы погибших. Он сверкнул глазами в сторону Смерти, и тот уставился на него в ответ своими запавшими глазами. Гарри глубоко вздохнул, слегка кивнув.

Смерть приступил к сбору душ и жизней тех, кто погиб. Магия не могла остановить Смерть, только отсрочить жатву. В конце Смерть всегда побеждает.

Мне нужен отпуск, подумал Гарри, глядя, как Смерть касается лиц мертвецов. С самого детства его единственным другом был Смерть. Он говорил с Гарри лишь единожды, назвал своим Хозяином прохладным, но полным привязанности тоном. Это был первый и последний раз, когда они говорили с друг другом. Но Гарри был не против. Ведь Смерть не выделял его. Не отрицал. Не любил и не ненавидел. Смерть просто был… рядом.

Смерть, встав, повернулся к нему, и посмотрел в Гарри в глаза.

— Пойдем, — мягко сказал Гарри, кивком указав на дверь. Смерть послушно последовал за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> *Приблизительный перевод с французского. Мне больше нравится вариант Лорд-Смертолет, но он немного не в тему пафосности этого фика :)


End file.
